Lista de cameos en Who Framed Roger Rabbit
thumb|Varios [[Dibus reunidos.|275px]] Esta es una lista de los Dibus que aparecen como cameo en la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Para ver los cameos que aparecieron en los tres cortometrajes de Roger Rabbit véase: Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit y Trail Mix-Up. También estuvieron planificados varios cameos en la precuela cancelada Roger Rabbit II: The Toon Platoon. Cameos Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey y Louie (mencionados) *Clara Cluck *Gus Goose *José Carioca *Los enanitos de The Merry Dwarves *Los árboles y las flores de Flowers and Trees *Bucky Bug de Bugs in Love *El Sol de Father Noah's Ark *El suelo colorido y acolchado de Lullaby Land *El Cerdito Flautista, El Cerdito Violinista, Caperucita Roja y El Lobo Feroz de The Big Bad Wolf *Peter Pig de The Wise Little Hen *Los ratoncitos huérfanos de Orphan's Benefit *La Tortuga Toby, Las Conejitas Presumidas y los espectadores de The Tortoise and the Hare *Los bebés del agua de Water Babies *La Isla del Jazz de Music Land *Jenny Wren de Who Killed Cock Robin? *Cock o' the Walk de Cock o' the Walk *Elmer, el Elefante y el Sr. Jirafa de Elmer Elephant *Blancanieves, los Siete Enanitos, la Reina Grimhilde y los animales del bosque de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinando de Ferdinand the Bull *Pinocho, Pepito Grillo y Polilla de Pinocchio *Varios personajes de Fantasia: **Las Setas Chinas y las Flores Cosacas de Nutcracker Suite **Las Escobas de The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Peter Pegaso, los Unicornios y los Cupidos de The Pastoral Symphony **Hyacinth Hippo y Madame Upanova de Dance of the Hours *El Dragón Chiflado y Sir Giles de The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, los Cuervos, La Sra. Jumbo, Casey Jr., y uno de los Payasos de Dumbo *Bambi, Faline, Flor, Tambor (mencionado), la madre de Bambi y el Príncipe del Bosque de Bambi *Un personaje de Saludos Amigos: **Pedro, el Avioncito de Pedro *Ben Buzzard de The Flying Jalopy *Emoción de Reason & Emotion *Monte el Pelícano de The Pelican and the Snipe *Chicken Little de Chicken Little *Varios personajes de Make Mine Music: **Pedrín de Peter and the Wolf **Johnny Fedora de Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet *El Hermano Blas, Tar Baby, Los Colibríes y Las Hermanas Topo de Song of the South *Varios personajes de Fun and Fancy Free: **Willie el Gigante y el Arpa Dorada de Mickey and the Beanstalk *Varios personajes de Melody Time*: **Los animales del bosque de The Lengend of Johnny Appleseed* *Danny, el cordero de So Dear to My Heart* *Varios personajes de The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad*: **J. Thaddeus Toad y Cyril Proudbottom de The Wind in the Willows* *El Sr. Walker de Motor Mania* *Alicia (mencionada), El Sr. Picaporte, Bill the Lizard, Tweedle Dum y el Gato Risón de Alice in Wonderland* *La madre de Lambert de Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *Los apartamentos y rascacielos de The Little House* *Varios vehículos de Susie the Little Blue Coupe* *La Bruja Hazel y Belzebú de Trick or Treat* *Peter Pan (mencionado), Tinker Bell, John Darling y el rinoceronte de Peter Pan* *Babe, el Buey Azul de Paul Bunyan* *Los Esbirros de Maléfica de Sleeping Beauty* *Pongo y Perdita de One Hundred and One Dalmatians* *Los Pingüinos Camareros y la silueta de Mary Poppins de Mary Poppins* *Piglet de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* *Oxigenado y Kaa de The Jungle Book* *El Pájaro Secretario de Bedknobs and Broomsticks* Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. *La canción de Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! *Bugs Bunny *El Pato Lucas *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Yoyo Dodo de Porky in Wackyland *George el Zorro de ''Of Fox and Hounds'' *Piolín *Silvestre *Yosemite Sam *El Gallo Claudio *Marvin el Marciano* *Wile E. Coyote y el Correcaminos* *Graciela, la Canguro Boxeadora de Pop 'Im Pop!* *El toro de Bully for Bugs* *Speedy González* *Michigan J. Frog* *Marco Antonio* *Sam, el Perro Ovejero* *El imán magnético de Zipping Along* *Los agujeros negros de The Hole Idea* MGM MGM Cartoon Studio *Droopy *Spike *Barney Bear *George y Junior *Benny Burro *La Ardilla Loca *El Perro Meathead *Los pájaros de Anchors Aweigh *El pulpo de Half-Pint Pygmy* Paramount Pictures Fleischer Studios *Koko el Payaso *Betty Boop *Wiffle Piffle de The Hot Air Salesman *Gabby de Gulliver's Travels Famous Studios *Joker (el logo de muñeco sorpresa de Noveltoons) Columbia Pictures Screen Gems *Lena la Hiena de ''Li'l Abner'' Universal Studios Walter Lantz Productions *Dinky Doodle (mencionado) *El Pájaro Loco *Wally la Morsa *Papá Panda *Homer Paloma *Chilly Willy* (mencionado) 20th Century Fox Terrytoons *Gandy el Ganso *El Cerdito Tímido de How Wet Was My Ocean *El León Looey de The Temperamental Lion RKO Radio Pictures Van Beuren Studios *Félix el Gato Cameos suprimidos Muchos Dibus adicionales fueron planificados, o al menos considerados, pero debido a cuestiones legales y/o limitaciones de la producción no pudieron aparecer en la película. thumb|265pxthumb|265px Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios *Chip y Dale *Rico McPato *El Cerdito Práctico de The Three Little Pigs *Max, la Liebre de The Tortoise and the Hare *El Flautista de Hamelín de The Pied Piper *Santa Claus de Santa's Workshop *El Príncipe Saxofón de Music Land *Hobo de The Cookie Carnival *Un Buitre de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Fígaro y Monstruo, la Ballena de Pinocchio *Varios personajes de Fantasia: **Zeus y una Centaura de The Pastoral Symphony **Ben Ali Gator de Dance of the Hours *El Hermano Rabito y el Hermano Zorro de Song of the South *Un personaje de The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad*: **Ichabod Crane de The Legend of Sleepy Hollow* *Jaq y Gus de Cinderella* *Golfo y Reina de Lady and the Tramp* *Los soldados de juguete de Babes in Toyland* *Winnie the Pooh de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* *Thomas O'Malley y Duquesa de The Aristocats* Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. *El gorila camarero de Lady, Play Your Mandolin! *Petunia Pig *Charlie el Perro *Owl Jolson de I Love to Singa *Tío Sam de Old Glory *Mac y Tosh *Abuelita *Claude el Gato *Gossamer *Pepé Le Pew *Penélope Pussycat* *Hippety Hopper* *La Bruja Hazel* *Taz, el Demonio de Tasmania* MGM MGM Cartoon Studio *Tom y Jerry *El lobo de Red Hot Riding Hood *El Inspector de Policía de Who Killed Who? *El pavo de Jerky Turkey *El gallo rural de The Hick Chick *El gato de The Cat That Hated People* Paramount Pictures Fleischer Studios *La Luna de By the Light of the Silvery Moon *Popeye, Bluto y Olivia Olivo *Superman Famous Studios *La Pequeña Lulú *Casper, el Fantasma Bueno *Baby Huey* *Herman y Katnip* Columbia Pictures Screen Gems *Fauntleroy Zorro y Crawford Cuervo UPA *Dick Tracy *Mr. Magoo* Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound* *Yakky Doodle* Universal Studios Walter Lantz Productions *Andy Panda *El policía de tráfico de The Screwdriver *Una de las nubes de Pantry Panic *Buzz Buzzard* 20th Century Fox Terrytoons *Farmer Al Falfa *Super Ratón *Heckle y Jeckle United Artists DFE *La Pantera Rosa* Cameos de la Edición Especial en DVD Algunos Dibus de Disney, que no aparecen en la película, hacen cameos en los menús de la edición especial del DVD. Nota: la mayoría se pueden ver en el 2º disco. *Lady Tremaine de Cinderella* *Las Mariposas Panqué de Alice in Wonderland* *El Dragón Elliott de Pete's Dragon* *El Emperador Kuzco de The Emperor's New Groove* Notas *Los personajes con un asterisco (*) fueron creados o adaptados a dibujos animados después de 1947, que es cuando se desarrolla la película. El guionista Peter S. Seaman argumentó que los personajes pueden haber "existido" en Toontown antes de ser "descubiertos" y presentados en producciones reales. *En la novela Who Censored Roger Rabbit? de Gary K. Wolf (novela en la que se basa la película) mencionan a personajes originales de la tira cómica estadounidense como: Dick Tracy, Snoopy, Blondie, Beetle Bailey o Olafo el Vikingo. *Los personajes como: Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, La Sra. Herman, Benny el Taxi, Toonzoomer No.1, Bongo, el Gorila, las Vacas Cantantes, Pistol Packin' Possum, Kancer Katt, El Capitán Cleaver y los Dibu-Objetos fueron creados por el estudio Maroon Cartoons. Sin embargo el Juez Doom y La Patrulla de Dibullywood no son especificados sus creadores en la película; esto fue un poco más aclarado en el cómic Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom. *Todos los personajes que aparecen o estaban planificados en la película pertenecen a la Era Dorada de la animación Americana; aunque hay personajes como Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Félix el Gato, Koko el Payaso, Dinky Doodle o Pete que surgieron durante la Era Muda de la animación Americana. **A parte de los estudios de animación mencionados en las listas también faltarían otros estudios de la Era Dorada, como Republic Cartoons de Republic Pictures. *Aunque la mayoría de personajes aparecen solamente de fondo, algunos tienen mayor importancia en la película, como Betty Boop, que tiene una charla con Eddie Valiant en el Club de la Tinta y la Pintura; Lena la Hiena, que aparece persiguiendo a Eddie; Mickey Mouse y Bugs Bunny, que se encuentran con Eddie cuando cae desde un edificio, y luego aparecen cuando es derrotado Doom; o Dumbo, que aparece como estrella temporal de R.K. Maroon. *Los únicos personajes que han tenido alguna frase en la película son: el Pato Donald, el Pato Lucas, Betty Boop, Yosemite Sam, los Colibrís de Song of the South, Droopy, Lena la Hiena, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Piolín, Goofy, Pinocho, el Lobo Feroz, el gato Silvestre y el Pájaro Loco. en:List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Categoría:Listas de personajes Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Listas Categoría:No-Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes No-Disney Categoría:Grupos y organizaciones Categoría:Personajes de películas Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas